we're never alone
by himawari-souma
Summary: ni hasil editannya


**Disclaimer :**

**NarutoMasashi Kishimoto..**

**Fruits BasketTakaya Natsuki**

**Warning: Oc, Occ, au**

Wah, gag percaya hima bisa bikin fict kayak gini. Yah, walaupun fict ini banyak kurangnya habis baru pertama sekali sih. Oh iya, makasih banget buat Yarai-senpai dan Sisra-san yang udah mau ngasih tahu apa kesalahan Hima yang kemarin (ini editan yang pertama)hehehehehe…..  
Karakter fict ini dari komik Fruits Basket habis, keren sih Fruba na. Tapi , Hima suka banget sama Naruto And friends . yah jadi begini fict na. sinopsis Fruba tapi tokohnya Naruto and Friends.

…

Entah mengapa, aku merasa pagi ini terasa begitu cerah tidak seperti hari kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, bu. Hari ini saya berangkat ke sekolah dulu."sapa ku sambil memandang foto ibu yang bergaya yang menurut saya itu adalah gaya yang paling manis

Ketika saya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tenda yang cukup kecil. Tapi,saya tetap bersyukur karena saya masih dapat membeli tenda itu dengan penghasilan yang saya dapatkan. Yah, walaupun saya harus menahan tenda itu agar tidak diterbangkan angin tadi malam, dan saya juga telah terbiasa dengan lintah dan hewan kecil lainnya.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga minggu saya tinggal di hutan ini, saya yakin pasti Temari dan Ino pasti marah bila tahu saya tinggal di tenda kecil di tengah hutan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada kakekku mungkin, Temari akan mengibaskan kipasnya itu ke rumah kakek yang sedang diperbaiki dan mungkin Ino akan melakukan hal- hal yang mengerikan.

Oia, sampai-sampai saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura, saya adalah anak yatim-piatu ibu saya telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu dan ayah saya telah meninggal sejak saya masih kecil. Entah mengapa saya merasa anak yang kurang diuntung masa ayah sendiri lupa bentuk wajahnya. Walaupun begitu sayamerasa bahagia dan bersyukur karena saya memiliki dua teman yang sangat menyayangi saya, dan juga madih memiliki kakek yang baik. Yah, memang saya akan tinggal ditenda itu sampai berbulan-bulan. Hal ini, karena rumah kakek telah di renovasi dan hal itu dilakukan kakek untuk membuat kamar baru untuk saya dan seorang lagi cucunya. Kakek memang telah menyuruh saya untuk tinggal terlebih dahulu kerumah teman yang saya kenal dengan baik atau beliau akan mencarikan saya tempat untuk tinggal dan beliaulah yang akan menanggung segala biayanya. Mana mungkin saya menerima kebaikan itu, saya tahu kakek tidak memiliki uang lagi karena semua uang yang dimilikinya untuk merenovasi rumahnya. Dan karena sayalah beliau merenovasi rumahnya.

Huh…. Rasanya kesal sekali bila saya masih mau menerima tawaran beliau itu. Dan saya mana mungkin saya tinggal dirumah Temari saudara-saudara ibunya datang dan tinggal dirumahnya. Kalau rumah tinggal dirumah Ino, dia saja harus berbagi kamar dengan adiknya. Hal ini yang membuatku tinggal di tenda itu. Wah, rasanya bahagia sekali, saya masih dipedulikan oranglain.

Ketika saya bejalan menuju sekolah….

"Wah, ternyata disini ada juga rumah yang cukup luas. Sebaiknya, aku harus menyapa orang yang tinggal dirumah itu."kata saya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo ucapkan salam." Ada miniatur junninshi (shio) wah, lengkap sekali tapi kok ku-

"E-hem"

"Kya…"pekik saya kaget.

"Hehehehe…" tawa seorang laki-laki yang dewasa.

"Maaf, telah mengagetkan mu, kamu sedang melakukan apa?."sambungnya.

"Ma-maaf, saya telah menganggu pagi anda, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Sakura,emm Haruno Sakura, salam kenal. Tapi bolehkah saya bertanya mengapa miniatur ini tidak ada kucing?"

"Nama kamu sakura ,ya. Baiklah namaku Kakashi, salam kenal juga. Jadi kamu tahu ya legenda itu. Jarang sekali anak gadis se-usiamu itu mengetahui legenda itu….."

"Emm, iya. Ibu saya yang pernah menceritakan hal itu sebagai cerita pengantar tidur. Dimana tikus berbohong kepada kucing bahwa pesta yang diadakan sekarang diundur menjadi besok. Dan pada malam harinya kucing tertidur sangat pulas dan tidak datang ke pesta itu. Tetapi tikus dan hewan lainnya pergi ke pesta itu, tikus berjalan mendahului hewan tersebut dan naik di punggung kerbau. Dan akhirnya hewan – hewan tersebut membuat suatu ikatan. Karena itu saya berjanji akan menjadi kucing bukan shio anjing lagi ." kata saya malu-malu.

"Hem.. jadi begitu, kamu shio anjingya?. Pantas saja aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Tapi apakah kamu yakin tentang kucing itu….."

Belum lagi ia menyelesaikan kata- katanya tiba-tiba terdengar…

" Siapa yang membutuhkan kucing. Kucing itu sangat menyusahkan saja. Benar begitu Sakura"

"KYAAAAA…. ITU-KAN S-A-S-U-K-E murid yang dijuluki prince Sasuke di sekolah dan ia merupakan siswa teladan di sekolah."

" E-hem, apa kamu baik-baik saja Sakura, mengapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Emm, Saya baik-baik saja. Saya tinggal di sekitar sini jadi, saya melihat rumah ini dan saya ingin menyampaikan salam."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke sekolah bersama, mau kan?"

"Bo-boleh saja."

"Lain kali. Kamu datang kesini lagi ya. Nona."

BRUKK.. kepala Kakashi tertimpa sesuatu

"Wadaw, sakit tau, Sasuke. Kamu bawa apa sih, kamu bawa kamus ya?"

" Yup, benar ada dua di dalam tas ini."

"HAH?"

"Ayo, Sakura kita pergi ke sekolah."ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada saya.

Di tengah jalan…..

"Duh, kenapa nih kok rasanya diikutin seseorang" pikir Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, di balik pohon akasia terdapat 3 gadis.

"Siapa gadis itu beraninya ia mendekati Prince Sasuke."

"Sakura, apakah benar perkataan kamu tadi?"

"Eng, yang mana kalau boleh saya tahu."

"Tentang kamu ingin menjadi kucing."

"OO, yang itu maksud Sasuke, iya saya ingin menjadi kucing."

"Huh…, bukankah kucing itu hewan yang sangat menyebalkan dan menyusahkan."

Jujur baru pertama kali itulah, saya melihat ekspresi wajah dari Sasuke. Yaitu ekspresi ketidak sukaannya terhadap sesuatu ,yaitu: kucing…..

TBC


End file.
